Férias de verão
by vanessamatos
Summary: Um pequeno garotinho conta para sua classe sobre suas férias de verão.


**Título: Férias de verão (PG)**

**Autor: Nessa_Matos**

**Categoria: AU**

**Shipper: Peter & Olívia**

**Advertências: Nenhuma**

**Classificação: PG (Livre)**

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: Um pequeno garotinho conta para sua classe sobre suas férias de verão.**

**Férias de verão**

O pequeno garoto estava inquieto. Balançava os pés impaciente. Odiava ter que falar na frente de várias pessoas, ainda mais quando se tratava de seus impiedosos colegas de classe. Eles sabiam como ser maus quando queriam. E eram sempre maldosos com ele. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia para ser superior e que devia simplesmente ignorá-los. Que em breve estaria no ginásio e conheceria novos amigos.

Amigos. Ele nunca teve amigos. Era uma criança presa em seu próprio mundo. Gostava de ser assim. Preferia ficar horas a fim no laboratório do seu avô nada convencional aprendendo tudo que conseguia captar para sua pouca idade. Tinha um sonho. Em um dia ser um grande cientista como seu querido avô. E para isso não precisava de amigos. Apenas de um cérebro brilhante, e isso ele tinha. A genética foi muito generosa consigo.

Mordeu mais uma vez seu lápis tentando descontar nele seu nervosismo. Odiava quando as férias terminavam, e as aulas retornavam. Sua professora pediu à classe que escrevesse uma redação exaltando o que fizeram durante as férias de verão. E a última coisa que queria era compartilhar com um bando de estranhos sua vida.

Era um garoto reservado. E por ele simplesmente teria ignorado a tarefa proposta por sua professora, contudo, seu pai havia descoberto sobre isso e praticamente o obrigou a escrever a tal redação.

Desviou sua atenção da corpulenta colega de turma, a qual contava alegremente sobre as maravilhosas férias no litoral com os pais onde havia comido uma quantidade enorme de guloseimas, concentrou-a na janela de onde percebeu um pequeno arco-íris se formando. Sorriu, e lembrou perfeitamente do dia quando seu avô lhe deu uma explicação sobre o fenômeno.

_- Vô!- O garoto correu para o interior da casa ofegante- Vem cá! Rápido!- O avô que lia atentamente um livro em sua poltrona favorita, levantou-se prontamente acompanhando-o- Olha! O que é aquilo?_

_-Hum. É um arco-íris Charlie! – O avô passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros ralos._

_-Arco o quer? – O garoto o olhou confuso._

_-Íris- O avô suspirou antes de continua- é um fenômeno óptico e meteorológico que separa a luz do sol em seu espectro contínuo quando o sol brilha sobre gotas de chuva- O garoto o olhou confuso! E depois abriu um enorme sorriso._

_-Legal! – O avô então deixou uma risada ecoar enquanto observava o pequeno com o olhar fixo no arco-íris_

É tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz irritante da sua professora.

-Charlie Dunham Bishop é sua vez! – o garoto respirou fundo pegando o caderno levantando-se.

-Vai contar sobre sua insignificante férias Bishop? – Tropeçou no pé que o colega colocou de propósito em sua frente derrubando o caderno ao chão.

-Jason Valley!- A professora o repreendeu prontamente.

-Não fiz nada professora!- Jason Valley era um garoto popular e gostava de transformar a vida do pequeno Charlie num inferno.

Charlie pegou o caderno, e continua sua caminhada silenciosa. Seu pequeno coração pulsava fortemente. Lembrou a dica dada por sua mãe pela manhã, e tentou imaginar está sozinho naquele lugar. Abriu o caderno na página certa. Mordeu instintivamente o lábio inferior antes que sua voz suave ecoasse.

**Meus pais havia me prometido que finalmente iríamos viajar nessas férias. Mas, eles trabalham muito. Minha mãe é uma super agente do FBI! Ela tem um distintivo super bacana e uma arma de verdade. Ela todos os dias caça homens maus. Juntamente com meu pai. Ele não é um agente do FBI, mas ele é o que eles chamam de consultor. Ele ajuda minha mãe a prender os homens maus. São parceiros.**

Charlie levantou a cabeça ajeitando seus óculos. E passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala. Todos estavam em silêncio prestando atenção em sua redação. E isso lhe deu mais confiança para continuar.

**Mas, eles não trabalham sozinhos. Contam com a ajuda do meu avô. Ele é um cientista super maneiro. Tem um laboratório só dele. E é enorme. Cheios de aparelhos secretos. Tem até uma vaca. E é bem delicioso tomar leite fresquinho com cookies. **

**Meu vô como meu pai sempre diz é o cérebro do time. Sempre desvenda os mistérios por trás dos mais brilhantes criminosos. Mas, ele não faz isso sozinho. Ele tem uma fiel escudeira. A tia Astrid. Ela é bem divertida. Sempre me leva para tomar sorvete. E cuida de mim quando meus pais têm alguma emergência. Me ajuda com a lição de casa. E me conta historinhas. Não tão bem quanto minha mãe. **

Ajeita novamente os óculos. E percebeu um enorme sorriso na face da professora. Respirou fundo e continuou.

**Todos eles trabalham para o governo dos EUA. E o tio Broyles é o chefe deles. Ele pode parecer um cara mau, mas é super legal comigo. Gosto de jogar WAR com ele. Sempre me deixa ganhar.**

**Minha mãe sempre me fala sobre outro membro da equipe. Que infelizmente não está mais conosco. O nome dele era Charlie. E meus pais quando eu nasci me batizaram com o nome dele. Ele era um grande agente do FBI e morreu salvando o nosso mundo. Tenho muito orgulho de ter o nome dele. Afinal ele é não tinha super poderes como o homem-aranha e o superman, mas mesmo assim lutou bravamente. **

Charlie lembrou como a mãe sempre ficava melancólica quando falava sobre o amigo morto. E sentiu-se triste. Tomou um pouco de fôlego antes de continuar.

**Minha mãe diz que o sucesso dessa equipe é porque eles são muito mais do que meros colegas de trabalho. São uma família. E que eu sou o membro mais importante. E foi isso que fiz durante minhas férias de verão. Fiquei com a minha família. Meu pai prometeu que no próximo ano faremos alguma viagem. Mas, eu nem me importo muito com isso. Se no próximo ano eles ficarem mais uma vez atolados de trabalho. Eu vou vibrar muito. Por que fazer parte dessa família é sem dúvidas muito melhor do que viajar para o litoral ou curtir a Disneylândia. **

O garotinho fechou o caderno. E seus colegas o olhavam com inveja. A professora o cumprimento gentilmente mandando-o retornar a sua carteira. E pela primeira vez Charlie sentiu-se bem frente aos seus coleguinhas. Sorriu quando a mais bonita garota da sua sala o olhou de forma carinhosa.

XX

Já passava das 10 da noite quando seus pais chegaram em casa, dispensaram a babá e o encontraram vestindo o pijama deitado no enorme sofá assistindo seu desenho animado favorito. Sua mãe foi a primeira que se aproximou e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa. Fazendo-o sentisse amado.

-Boa noite querido- Ele retribuiu o carinho abraçando-a fortemente.

-Mamãe! – Ele simplesmente não consiga explicar o quanto admirava e a amava – Prendeu algum homem mau hoje?

-Hum... hum- Ela respondeu

-E como foi na escola garotão? – Seu pai se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dele. Passa a mão sobre seus fios de cabelo deixando-os revoltos.

Charlie pega o caderno que deixou estrategicamente sobre a mesa de centro e abre na página onde a redação fora escrita.

-Minha nossa! – Olívia exclamou- A+! Veja Peter, nosso filho puxou a genialidade dos Bishop - Peter rir.

Charlie abre um enorme sorriso.

-Muito bem garotão! Parabéns, mas já passa da hora de está na cama! – Charlie solta um muxoxo em protesto. Odiava ser criança nessas horas.

XX

Charlie já havia adormecido. Contente pela brilhante conquista. Seus pais estavam deitados enquanto liam atentamente pela primeira vez a redação escrita pelo garotinho.

-Nossa Liv. O Charlie escreve muito bem para um garoto de 8 anos - Peter deixa o orgulho transparecer em seus tom de voz.

-Ele teve a quem puxar- Ela responde prontamente enquanto olhava apaixonadamente para o marido.

-Ainda acho que erramos em ter feito o garoto passar mais uma vez as férias no laboratório com meu pai – Peter diz.

-Concordo. Ele é uma criança. Devia fazer coisas normais de criança. Mas, é inegável que nosso filho não é uma criança comum- Olivia constata.

-Claro que não. Afinal ele é nosso filho. E podemos ser tudo menos pessoas comuns- – Olivia deixa uma gargalhada ecoar - Está decidido próximas férias Disneylândia! – Peter rir enquanto Olívia balança a cabeça concordando.

**FIM**


End file.
